Unrealized Transformation
by wacky-blue-shoe
Summary: You have been transformed. Transfromed to what? A Mutant........ The story of three teens as they struggle with their newfound powers. PLEAZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. The not so beginning

**Disclaimer- I don't own x-men.**

**A/N- If it is bad please tell me, it is my first one though!**

"All I know is I was walking down the street with my boyfriend and someone grabbed me… I remember it being blurry and painful and then it all went blank and now I'm here." I said to this weird looking woman that had white hair and weird eyes.

"You have been transformed, that is what was happening in the blurry section."

"Transformed to what!"

"A mutant."

I had heard about them on the news, how we should or shouldn't trust them. I thought it would be cool to meet one…. BUT NOT TO BECOME ONE! I was in a bed in a silver room with a mutant girl telling me I was just transformed into a mutant! All I wanted to do was go to bed, but how could I at a time like this? Then all of a sudden I fell asleep.

When I woke up that girl was at my bed again. "We figured out what you can do" she said "You can control brain waves" "Ooook." I said. "Try."

In my mind all I was thinking of was my boyfriend, Mark that had been walking with me down the street. Then he walked in, and started floating over to me.

"Jessica, how are you doing?"

"Mark! I'm doing great…. I think"

"Are you a mutant too?"

"Yes, I can control brain waves."

"COOL, I can control gravity, I can make it more dense so people can't move at all, or make it very little so they float around and I don't have to use gravity."

"My name is Storm, I control of weather" said the weird looking woman.

"While you are both here we should give you names."

"But we already have names, I'm Jessica and he is Mark."

"You need code names" said Storm "like Mark could be Severtias and Jessica could be ………Medititio!"

"I like that name, Severtias."

"Medititio…. Cool" I said.

"Good I'm glad you like them, do you remember your friend Maddie?"

"Yes she was in the store when we got kidnapped."

"Well I'm here!" said Maddie in the doorway.

"OH MY GOSH YOU ARE HERE!" I said as I ran and hugged my best friend.

"I was walking out of the store and someone ran up to me and captured me too." she said.

"So what can you do?" said Mark

"My new name is Electric Viper………and I can put a force field around me that breaks anything that is in it, like if someone stuck me to the wall and I use it I will break whatever is holding me up, and when it is on it also serves as a shield!"

"WOW that is so cool, my new name is Medititio and I can control brain waves!"

"My new name is Severtias an I can control gravity and I don't have to use it."

"Ok now that you've had a chance to talk you all should meet the professor." Said Storm.


	2. Meeting the Xmen

"Well, Storm what are their names?" questioned the Professor

"Their names are Medititio" (pointing at me), "Severtias, and Electric Viper" (pointing at Mark and Maddie.)

"I am the Professor at this school and I have to tell you that now that you are a mutant your family is probably scared of you so there is no going out of the school's district."

"So will we ever see our parents again?" I asked shyly.

"Not likely" he replied.

I felt tears coming to my eyes and I couldn't help myself from crying. I couldn't stand even thinking about never seeing my family again.

"Are you okay?" asked Mark, "Oh I'm fine" I said while quickly wiping away my tears.

"So how old are you guys?" said Storm, "I'm 19, and Mark and Jess are 17" Maddie quickly replied.

"Hey, who are these guys?" said a deep voice coming from the doorway.

"Wolverine, I'm glad you are here; these kids are new," said the Professor, "Oh….. She doesn't look much like a kid," commented Wolverine as he held Maddie's chin.

I could tell that Maddie liked it because she had that you-can-have-me-if-you-want-me kind of look and blushed.

"Wolverine is also a mutant, his real name is Logan……. He has adamantium all through his body and he has three claws come out between his fingers, he can also heal himself" commented the Professor.

"Well it is getting late and you guys need your rest" said Storm

"Okay" I replied kind of excitedly, so I could get out of that conversation.

I could tell that everyone was tired anyway, but as I was walking down the hall to my room Maddie was walking very slowly and when I got in my room I saw her stop and lean against the wall. Me being my curios self stood there and secretly watched her. I was about to close my door and go to bed when I saw Wolverine come up to her, they were both smiling and once they started talking they talked for about a half an hour. Then she said that he was pretty cute and he said she was too, and the next thing I know he had pushed her up against the wall and the two of them were making out. I closed the door once he had taken off her shirt and started to unhook her bra.


	3. Hard decsion between Xmen or Brotherhood

**A/N: READ THIS- this chapter is told by Maddie and the next one is told by Jessica, but they both take place at the same time so it does not matter if you read the 3rd and then the 4th or the other way around.**

"Hey…. good morning" said Logan kind of softly.

As I was slowly opening my eyes I started realizing I was in Logan's room lying in his bed with no clothes on! I started freaking out, and before I knew what I was doing I yelled "Oh My Gosh!" "What am I doing here!"

"Uhhhh….. Isn't it obvious?" Logan asked "Is something wrong?"

"heehee umm…. I didn't mean it to go that far" I replied starting of soft and gradually getting louder.

"I can't believe you did this!"

"Well it's not my fault you didn't stop me"

"I wasn't the one doing it!" We had started yelling by then

"Maybe it was a bad idea, but at the time I was very attracted to you!"

"I was too, but I thought we would just kiss!"

"You were attracted to me?" he said more quietly then before.

"I don't know….. Maybe I was, but you still shouldn't have done it!"

"Well, can't a guy have some fun!"

"Obviously not!" I said as I walked out the door.

I decided I couldn't take anymore of that so I went for a walk. I kept running over that conversation again and again. I had been walking for about 5 minutes when I saw someone coming in my direction.

"Hey, who are you?" asked a guy that looked about my age.

"Maddie" I replied softly

"You're a mutant aren't you?"

"Yeah….. Why?"

"Cause I'm one too! My name's Pyro"

"Ooook"

"You're staying at the Xavior School… right?"

"Yeah?" I said more like a question then a statement

"Why are you with those dorks? They believe that mutants should make peace with humans!"

"What do you believe then?"

"That it is never going to happen, either humans will kill off mutants or mutants will kill off humans and we should defend and protect ourselves while we still have the chance."

"So do you choose the dorky X-men…. Or do you choose the Brotherhood? Take your pick."


	4. The Disaster Relationship

Disclaimer: Even though I made OCs, that does not mean I own X-men….. unfortunately…

"Hey are you awake?"

"Yeah, what's the matter?" I said in an annoyed voice with my face down in my pillow

"Nothing…. I just wanted to say good morning"

"Oh, okay good morning Mark"

There was a long silence and for a minute I thought he had left, but once he said something I jumped.

"Hey, so that's it?"

"What do you mean?' I asked sitting up.

"I mean are you going to tell me why you got so upset yesterday?"

"What, that is none of your business!"

"I'm your boyfriend you are supposed to tell me everything!"

"NO…. I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

"Why can't you just tell me!... please…."

"Don't you get it? We are freaks, we're never going to see our parents again and for all we know the people watching over us could be criminals!"

"We are not freaks we are really cool!" "And also I don't want to see my parents ever again!" He replied as he started opening the door.

"Well I do!" I commented as I burst out crying.

He turned around to look at me, put on a sad face then changed it back to a mad look and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

I jumped when he slammed it shut, but kept on crying. I wondered what Maddie was doing with Wolverine…. "Ewww!" I said as a chill ran up my back. I wondered what my family was doing right now….. Were they doing normal things and forgotten about me or were they worried sick about me searching everywhere. I also wondered what Mark was doing. I laid there thinking and thinking it felt like I was going into a trance, thinking…… and……. Thinking…….. Wondering what was going to happen to us……. And why were WE were the ones that had to get transformed.


End file.
